My Sweet Poison
by Amy Brown Carter
Summary: Juliet Hemlock, famosa auror americana, é convidada por Dumbledore a fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix. De aparência angelical, esconde facimente de todos a sua verdadeira identidade, mas parece que com certo professor as coisas não são tão fáceis...
1. Convite inesperado

**Convite inesperado**

O ensolarado dia de verão americano atraía milhares de pessoas as ruas, além do fato de ser 4 de julho, o dia da independência. Juliet sempre assistiu os desfiles desde pequena, sua mãe, que era trouxa, adorava levá-la, e acabou por se tornar costume todos os anos ir a Constitution Avenue assistir ao espetáculo.

Ela encarava o espelho, sorridente, por finalmente ter um descanso do intenso trabalho no departamento de aurores. Mergulhou o dedo na tinta branca, para fazer as estrelas da bandeira americana que havia pintado em seu rosto.

- Minha querida, você está pronta? - o senhor Michael Hemlock gritou da sala.

- Quase, pai, só mais dois minutos - ela se apressou em terminar de pintar as estrelas.

- Eu não sei porque você insiste em não usar magia nisso!

- Pai, você sabe muito bem que eu faço isso pela mamãe - ela saiu do banheiro. - Eu gosto de lembrar quando ela pintava o meu rosto - sorriu.

Só haviam duas pessoas em todo mundo que conseguiam fazer Juliet ser verdadeiramente carinhosa, sua mãe, que havia falecido dois anos atrás, e seu pai, um auror aposentado que tinha muito orgulho da filha.

- Então, vamos? - Michael levantou da poltrona e foi levar sua caneca até a cozinha, mas o pio de uma coruja o fez parar no caminho.

Juliet pegou a carta e a coruja não esperou por resposta, alçou voo. Ela pensou que fosse alguma carta da sua tia, e arregalou os olhos ao ver o nome do remetente escrito com uma inconfundível caligrafia.

- De quem é essa carta? Por que está tão espantada? - alguns segundos depois, Michael fez a mesma cara de espanto ao olhar o que a filha tinha em mãos.

Juliet se recompôs e abriu a carta. Tentou imaginar o que aquela pessoa ia querer com ela, não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão.

_"Prezada senhorita Hemlock,_

_Creio que já esteja ciente dos acontecimentos do ano passado. Sim, eu receio em afirmar que Lord Voldemort retornou. Queria ressaltar que sua fama como auror percorreu grande parte do mundo, e por isso venho recorrer a você. Sei que tem muitos motivos para entrar na guerra contra Voldemort, então se estiver disposta a se juntar a nós, seria uma grande honra. Estarei a espera de sua carta._

_P.S.: a propósito, feliz dia da independência. _

_Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore."_

Assim que acabou de ler, ela encostou a carta no peito, em choque. Estaria mesmo aquilo acontecendo? O bruxo mais brilhante dos últimos tempos estava a convidando para lutar numa guerra? Ela não conseguia acreditar.

- O que ele diz aí? - Michael estava preocupado com a falta de reação da filha.

Ela simplesmente entregou a carta nas mãos dele, ainda sem qualquer reação. Olhou de canto de olho o pai ficando surpreso a cada linha que lia.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! - ele levou as mãos a boca, completamente chocado com o conteúdo da carta. - Você pensa em aceitar, Juliet?

- Mas é claro! Por que eu não aceitaria depois de tudo que esse verme fez para nós?

- Juliet, minha filha, você é uma excelente auror, eu não posso negar. Mas se você pensa que pode enfrenter aquele homem... - ela o interrompeu berrando.

- **Você está insinuando que eu não tenho capacidade, pai? Em dois anos acabei com mais da metade dos bruxos das trevas do país sozinha! **

- Eu sei, querida, mas eu não quero te perder. Eu me sinto seguro com você sendo auror, sei que é mais poderosa do que esses bruxos que enfrenta. Mas por favor, não estamos falando de qualquer um! - Michael já estava em prantos.

- Pai, exatamente por isso que eu preciso aceitar. Ele não é qualquer um, ele é o culpado por nós estarmos sem a mamãe agora - ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos - ele é um monstro, e se nós nos acovardarmos diante dele, nunca estaremos livres. Eu estou disposta a sacrificar a minha vida em troca de um mundo sem ele. - Ao terminar de falar abraçou o pai.

- Eu te amo, Juliet. Se eu te perder eu... - novamente ela o interrompeu.

- Você não vai me perder, pai. Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, de uma maneira ou de outra. Por favor, confie em mim, deixe-me ir. - Ela disse isso com a intenção de mostrar o quão a opinião dele era importante, mas obviamente ele sabia que ela iria com ou sem a permissão dele. Era uma bruxa de 27 anos, podia fazer o que bem quisesse.

Michael apenas balançou a cabeça em um sim, desfez o abraço e enxugou as lágrimas, depois seguiu em direção a porta e saiu sem dizer nada. Juliet sabia que não daria para os dois irem ao desfile agora, depois de tudo que acontecera, então pegou um pergaminho e uma pena, e começou a escrever para Dumbledore.

_"Querido Dumbledore,_

_Me sinto muito honrada em receber tal convite de um bruxo tão brilhante como o senhor. Sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, tudo que eu mais quero nesse mundo é lutar contra Voldemort. Partirei imediatamente para Londres assim que obter uma resposta a esta carta. Estarei a espera._

_Juliet."_

Assim que terminou de escrever enrolou o pergaminho, prendeu-o com uma fita vermelha e colocou no bico de sua coruja.

- Minnie, leve esta carta até Albus Dumbledore. Se estiver muito cansada no trajeto pode parar para se alimentar, seja lá qual for sua necessidade. Mas por favor, seja o mais rápida que puder. - A coruja parecia ter entendido o recado, e saiu voando velozmente pela janela.

Juliet não conseguia se acalmar diante de tamanha ansiedade para chegar em Londres. Há tanto tempo esperava a chance de participar diretamente na guerra contra Voldemort, e finalmente essa chance chegara. Depois de alguns minutos parada em frente a janela, batucando os dedos na mesa, a espera de Minnie, se tocou que levaria muito mais tempo para obter alguma resposta. Procurou alguma para se distrair, e optou por arrumar as malas, que não era lá uma boa distração, já que a faria ficar mais ansiosa do que já estava.

* * *

- Albus, eu entendo que queira mais bruxos ao nosso lado, concordo plenamente que precisamos de mais aliados. Mas colocar essa garotinha inexperiente que mal conhecemos em Hogwarts para estar entre os principais membros da Ordem me faz achar que não passa de um velho senil. - Severus disse, impaciente, como se Dumbledore fosse apenas uma criança inocente que não conseguia aceitar o que era certo, e continuava com a mesma opinião errônea.

- Severus, você pode falar tudo da menina, menos que ela seja experiente. É uma bruxa brilhante, em dois anos foi mais eficiente do que a metade dos aurores são em toda sua carreira. E quanto ao fato de não a conhecermos bem, acho que isso não se aplica muito bem a mim. Procurei me informar de tudo que estivesse disponível sobre ela, e sei que é excelente bruxa e mais que isso, tem todos os motivos para acabar com Voldermort. Partidários dele mataram sua mãe há dois anos atrás, motivo de ter se tornado a auror tão brilhante que é hoje. E você sabe muito bem que a minha sanidade está ótima. - Albus disse e Severus bufou, sabendo que não adiantaria mais argumentar.

- Tudo bem, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei. Algo não me cheira muito bem nessa garota...

- Eu quero que vá buscá-la em Washington assim que eu receber a resposta dela. Eu sei que ela vai aceitar. - Dumbledore encarou Snape receoso de sua reação.

- Mas o que? Ah, me poupe Albus, ela tem 27 anos, será que não sabe aparatar? - Ele estava pasmo com o que Dumbledore estava pedindo.

- Não seja tolo, Severus, quero que a leve para o Largo Grimmauld, ela ficará hospedada lá até o começo do ano letivo.

- Mas por que eu? - Ele estava totalmente inconformado com o que teria que fazer.

- Porque eu sei que os dois se darão muito bem. - Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho, levantou da cadeira e saiu da sala.

_"Mas ele só pode estar brincando comigo!" _- Snape pensou e saiu raivoso da sala.

* * *

Cinco dias se passaram, Dumbledore recebera a carta de Juliet e disse que dia 9 um membro da Ordem iria buscá-la. Pois bem, o dia havia chegado, e ela mal conseguia comer de tanta ansiedade.

- Filha, você quer desmaiar ao aparatar? Coma! - Michael disse ao observar a filha brincando com as Waffles em seu prato.

- Ah pai, eu não estou com fo... - alguém bateu com força na porta interrompendo a fala de Juliet.

- É ele, pai! - ela pulou da cadeira e abraçou Michael forte. - Eu vou indo, vou escrever sempre para você, eu prometo, te amo! - Ela colocou as malas que encolhera no bolso dos jeans e correu para atender a porta.

Ao abrir deu de cara com um bruxo carrancudo, de cabelos oleosos e pele pálida, que aparentava ter em torno dos 40 anos, bufando.

- Severus? - Ela sorriu ironicamente.

- Não creio que tenha lhe dado permissão para me chamar pelo primeiro nome, senhorita Hemlock. - Ele observou a bruxa a sua frente, com olhos verdes tão belos que o lembrou Lily Potter, cabelos negros e lisos que iam até sua cintura, e trajava roupas incomuns para uma bruxa, uma blusa preta de seda e uma calça jeans. Sem dúvidas era atraente, mas com certeza estúpida, pensou ele.

- Sim, me desculpe, Snape. - Ela sorriu mais ainda, pensando em como seria divertido atormentá-lo durante sua estadia em Londres.

- O que está esperando? Vamos, não tenho tempo para bancar a babá. - Ele disse e logo ela fechou a porta e o seguiu pelo corredor.

Era um bruxo bastante peculiar e muito interessante, pensava ela. Reservado, sério, mas parecia ser bem idiota.

_"É Severus, parece que sei o que vai me divertir em Londres..." _- Ela deu um sorrisinho macabro.

Os dois chegaram em um beco deserto, onde aparatariam.

- Me dê seu braço. - Ele pediu impaciente com a mulher a sua frente.

- Com prazer. - Ela esticou o braço.

_"Vamos ver se vai continuar por muito tempo com esse joguinho idiota, Hemlock." _- Ele pensou e segurou o braço dela, cada vez mais irritado com a sua ousadia.

Os dois aparataram em frente ao Largo Grimmauld, onde já era noite, e Snape a entregou um papel onde estava escrito o endereço da sede.

- Vamos, leia.

Ela leu o papel que fez a casa número 12 se tornar visível para ela. Os dois entraram, Juliet estava encantada com o requinte do lugar, mas com certeza precisava de alguma limpeza. Um quadro de uma mulher louca começou a gritar xingamentos a ela, o que a fez ficar encantada.

- Não ligue para isso, continue andando. - Severus a fez voltar a andar.

- Está brincando? Eu achei o máximo! Onde eu posso comprar um para a minha casa? - Juliet perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Severus a encarou como se ela tivesse sérios problemas mentais, e prefiriu ignorar a pergunta. Os dois chegaram na cozinha, e haviam apenas dois homens na mesa, um com uma longa barba branca que Juliet deduziu ser Dumbledore e um que a observava misterioso no outro extremo da mesa.

- Juliet, minha querida! - O homem de barba branca levantou e deu um abraço nela. - Essa aqui é a sede da Ordem da Fênix, casa do nosso querido Sirius - o homem sentado acenou com a cabeça e Snape revirou os olhos - espero que sinta-se em casa. Se me der licença, preciso ter uma conversa a sós com Severus, mas logo estarei de volta.

Os dois deixaram apenas Juliet e o homem misterioso que se chamava Sirius. Ele quebrou o silêncio constragedor depois de alguns minutos.

- Então, Juliet, bonito nome você tem - ela sorriu - se quiser pode levar as suas malas até o seu quarto. É só subir as escadas, o segundo a direita.

- Ah, obrigada. - Ela saiu da cozinha e quando chegou no andar superior ouviu alguns gritos abafados vindos de uma porta.

- Eu disse que ela é louca, Albus! Ela queria um quadro da mãe de Sirius! O que se pode esperar de alguém como ela? - Snape andava de um lado para o outro pela sala, completamente irritado, enquanto Dumbledore apenas o observava calmamente, com um sorrisinho.

- Eu disse que os dois se dariam bem. - Ele respondeu e foi em direção a porta, como se fosse sair, então Juliet saiu rapidamente e entrou no quarto em que ficaria hospedada.

- Louca, é? Você ainda não viu nada, Severus Snape, me aguarde. - Ela disse para si mesma e deu um sorriso macabro.

* * *

**N/A: eu não demorei nadinha para começar outra estória, não é? Já estava morrendo de saudades de escrever. Acho que vocês perceberam que essa história vai ser bem diferente da outra, espero que vocês tem gostado do primeiro capítulo. Não se esqueçam de deixar review pessoal, Amy;***


	2. Bochechas coradas

Desde que Juliet chegou no Largo Grimmauld o tempo passara bem rápido. Ela se divertia com a animação da família Weasley, e com as picuinhas entre Snape e Sirius nas reuniões da Ordem. Faltavam poucos dias para o início das aulas, e finalmente acontecera a audiência de Harry, aliviando Juliet e os outros temiam que algo desse errado. Menos é claro, Severus Snape. Aquele homem era tão diferente de todos que ela já conheceu, por que será que ele era tão amargo? Bem, mas nada mais divertido do que brincar com alguém tão sério e mal humorado.

A reunião da ordem tinha acabado, e Molly chamou as crianças para o jantar. Diferente do habitual, Snape ficou porque Dumbledore insistiu bastante. A cara carruncuda conseguiu ficar ainda pior, se é que era possível, e quando viu que o único lugar vazio era do lado de Juliet, a pele pálida ficou cor de leite azedo.

- Severus, me passa o sal por favor. - Ela sorriu ao ver que agora uma veia pulsava de raiva na testa dele.

- Ora, faça-me o favor, é uma bruxa ou não é? Use sua varinha. - Ele disse em voz baixa, provavelmente numa tentativa de ser assustador, o que fez Rony estremecer e Juliet gargalhar por dentro.

- Aqui está, Juliet. - Sirius se esticou do outro lado da mesa e deu o sal para ela, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Harry apenas observou a reação do padrinho.

O jantar prosseguiu em meio as piadas dos gêmeos Weasley, as bufadas de tédio de Snape, e estranhamente, ao silêncio de Sirius. Juliet não entendeu o fato de ele estar tão calado, era sempre um dos mais animados nos jantares. Pensou que talvez fosse pela presença de Snape, sim, provavelmente seria isso.

- Eu já acabei de comer, acho que isso me dá o direito de me retirar. Com licença. - Snape disse a Dumbledore e saiu voando pela cozinha, a capa negra farfalhando atrás dele.

- Uiii! - Juliet disse balançando as mãos em deboche quando ele passou por ela, provocando altas gargalhadas na mesa.

Todos haviam finalmente acabado de jantar, e Molly logo mandou as crianças irem para a cama. Alguns membros da Ordem foram embora, e só sobrou Juliet e Sirius rindo na mesa, e bebericando um vinho.

- Juliet, eu estava me perguntando se você t-t-tem... - Sirius gaguejou e não conseguiu falar o resto.

- Se eu tenho namorado? - Ela perguntou dando um gole no vinho e deixando ele embasbacado. - Não. - Ela sorriu.

Ele se espantou com a maneira que ela adivinhou o que iria perguntar. Resolveu mudar de assunto, já se constragera o bastante.

- E então, me conte sobre Washington. Como é lá? Sempre tive vontade de conhecer a América.

- É um ótimo lugar para se viver. - Ela levantou e foi até ele, que estremeceu um pouco na cadeira. - Se importa? - Ela apontou para uma taça vazia de vinho.

- Não. - Ele observou ela pegar a taça e levar até o balcão, depois virou-se para ele e tamborilou os dedos na superfície fria, fingindo-se de desentendida.

Ele levantou e se aproximou dela, chegou bem perto até que ficaram a uns cinco centímetros de distância um do outro.

- Se importa? - Ele perguntou.

- Não. - Ela sorriu.

Ele juntou os lábios aos dela, avermelhados pelo vinho. O beijo era intenso, era claro que ele a desejava há muito tempo. Ela não pode deixar de ficar feliz com o pensamento. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais quente, e agora os dois estavam em cima do balcão, Sirius apertou forte a coxa dela, que estremeceu e sem querer acabou derrubando uma panela no chão, produzindo um alto e agoniante estalido metálico.

- Oh não! - Ela lamentou e ele colocou o dedo em seu lábio, a fazendo calar.

Ficaram quietos por alguns minutos e como não ouviram sinal de alguém vindo, retomaram de onde pararam, dessa vez com um pouco mais de cuidado com as panelas.

- Mas o que é que... - Molly entrou na cozinha, trajando um roupão, e acendou a varinha. - Sirius! Juliet! - Os dois interromperam o beijo e olharam assustados para ela.

- M-M-Molly! Eu p-p-posso explicar! - Sirius gaguejou e desceu do balcão.

- Não precisa explicar nada, Sirius, mas vocês dois poderiam ter escolhido lugar melhor para fazer isso, não é? - Ela disse deixando Juliet vermelha como um tomate.

- Sim, tem razão, me desculpe acordá-la. - Ele respondeu e passou a fitar o chão, envergonhado.

- Boa noite. - Ela apagou a varinha e saiu da cozinha.

Sirius e Juliet trocaram um olhar assustado, ela desceu do balcão e foi até ele.

- Nossa, isso foi realmente constrangedor. Ainda bem que foi a Molly, imagina se Harry encontra a gente assim? - Juliet disse, e o vermelho finalmente parecia estar deixando seu rosto.

- Nem me fale. Bom, eu acho que vou dormir depois dessa, e você? - Ele se perguntou se ela ainda queria alguma coisa depois do que aconteceu.

- É, definitivamente eu vou dormir. Boa noite, Sirius. - Ela foi andando até a porta, mas parou no meio do caminho, e se virou para ele.

- O que foi? Esqueceu alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou.

- Isso. - Ela acabou com a distância entre os dois e lhe deu um beijo que o fez ficar tonto. Ele observou a silhueta dela se afastar no escuro, e praticamente caiu na cadeira mais próxima.

- Uau! - Ele ofegou e olhou para o lado. Teve que tapar a boca para não gritar ao ver a cara de Monstro ao lado dele. - Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? Quase me matou de susto! Vá para o seu armário, anda. - Sirius dispensou o elfo e foi logo para o seu quarto, aquela noite já rendera demais.

* * *

Os poucos dias que faltavam para o início das aulas passaram rápido, e todos estavam tão ocupados que Juliet e Sirius mal se falaram, principalmente sobre aquela noite. E que noite. Mas o silêncio sobre o assunto só durou até o último dia no Largo Grimmauld. Sirius estava arrasado em pensar que voltaria a ficar sozinho naquele lugar mais uma vez, somente com a desagradável companhia de Monstro.

- Ah, vamos lá, Sirius. - Fred Weasley tentava animá-lo sem sucesso. - Juliet vai ser professora, ela vai poder sair de Hogwarts e te visitar toda semana. - As bochechas de Sirius coraram e ele olhou espantado para Fred.

- Todo mundo percebeu o climinha entre os dois - Jorge entrou na conversa. - Sirius, se eu fosse você garantia logo. Ninguém sabe o que Snape pode ter em mente... - Os garotos riram, inclusive Arthur Weasley. A única que se manteve séria foi Molly.

- Fred! Jorge! Parem já com isso! - Ela berrou.

Sirius olhou para Juliet, e percebeu que ela também estava se perguntando como foram descobertos.

- Juliet, será que eu posso falar um minutinho com você? - Sirius levantou-se e perguntou.

- Claro. - Ela o seguiu para fora da cozinha.

- Hm, acho que alguém vai seguir a minha dica. - Jorge disse provocando mais gargalhadas.

- Agora chega! Mas uma gracinha e eu mando os dois para cama! - Molly esbravejou, enquanto pegava os pratos vazios da mesa.

Sirius a levou até a biblioteca. Ao entrar, fechou a porta e se assegurou que Monstro não estava ali, seria realmente horrível levar outro susto.

- Eu queria falar sobre aquela noite... - Ele começou, não sabendo escolher as palavras certas para usar.

- Você quer saber como nós ficamos? - Ela perguntou e levantou a sombrancelha esquerda.

- Mas como é que você sempre sabe o que eu vou perguntar? Você consegue ler pensamentos? - Ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Mas ele não obteve resposta. Ela apenas deu um sorriso de canto de boca e se aproximou perigosamente dele.

- Se você quiser ficar comigo do jeito que eu pretendo ficar com você... - Ela se aproximou ainda mais, quase colando a boca na dele.

- E como você acha que eu pretendo ficar com você? - Ele deu um sorrisinho safado.

Ela o beijou, mais intensamente do que naquela noite. Sirius já envolvera sua cintura, e já ia a conduzindo até a poltrona, quando ela interrompeu o beijo.

- Ei, hoje não. Nós temos muito tempo para isso ainda, não temos? - Ela perguntou meio temerosa do que poderia ouvir.

- Certo que temos. - Ele soltou os braços que estavam em volta dela, e a observou deixar o cômodo, como na outra noite, mas dessa vez ele mordia os lábios de desejo.

* * *

A manhã nasceu com os gritos de Molly, mandando todos levantarem e se arrumarem para que não se atrasassem. Com o despertador ambulante berrando pelos corredores, Juliet se espreguiçou e foi até sua mala, de onde pegou um vestido azul. Foi tomar um banho, e acabou esbarrando com Sirius no corredor.

- Bom dia. - Ele disse e a deu um selinho, sem se preocupar com a presença de Rony e Harry no corredor, olhando os dois boquiabertos.

Ela tomou um banho rápido, colocou o vestido, ajeitou os cabelos molhados que caiam por seus ombros e foi pegar suas malas. Voltou a reduzir o tamanho das malas até que elas coubessem numa pequena bolsa de mão. Desceu as escadas com pressa, e foi até a cozinha, onde todos se encontravam sentados à mesa, parecendo animados. Até Sirius estava um pouco mais feliz do que ultimamente. Juliet achou que sabia o motivo. Ela se sentou e comeu duas torradas com geléia, e se apressou para ir, já que não iria com os garotos.

- Sirius, não se esqueça de me escrever. Eu virei visitá-lo quando tiver algum tempo livre, ok? - Juliet disse e o deu um beijo de despedida.

Todos ficaram surpresos com o beijo, menos Molly. Ela agora torcia para que Juliet fosse uma boa garota, afinal, Sirius merecia ser feliz.

Então, eu vejo vocês hoje a noite crianças, até mais. Adeus, Arthur, Molly! - Ela acenou para todos e saiu da cozinha. Ao descer o último degrau de pedra e pisar na rua, a casa desaparecera. Ela pensou em Sirius sozinho, mas logo desfez esse pensamento. Se concentrou em Hogwarts e aparatou.

A imagem dos portões de Hogwarts surgiu num instante diante dela, com um homem de cabelos negros a sua frente bloqueando a passagem.

- Severus, que bom te ver! - Ela disse ironicamente e ele logo fechou a cara.

- Já lhe disse para não me chamar de Severus.

- Mas seremos colegas agora, esqueceu? - Ela sorriu e o fitou com os olhos faíscando de sarcasmo.

- Ah, obrigada por estragar o meu dia lembrando-me disso. Dumbledore sabia que chegaria a essa hora, e me fez andar até aqui para lhe mostrar os seus aposentos. Ele deve achar que eu virei sua babá agora. - Juliet teve que fazer muito esforço para conter o riso ao imaginar Severus Snape com um avental florido, dando papinha a um bebê.

Ela o seguiu em silêncio pelo jardim. Quanto mais se aproximava do castelo mais via como aquele lugar era imponente e grandioso. Era uma ótima sensação entrar em um lugar como aquele.

- Cuidado com tudo que há neste castelo. Não confie em fantasmas ou quadros para obter informações. Com o tempo você se acostuma e não vai se perder mais. Ah, quase me esqueci, cuidado com as escadas também. Elas se mexem sozinhas e podem acabar levando você para lugares em que você não deveria estar. Alguma pergunta? - Ele disse enquanto caminhavam e desciam algumas escadas.

- Não. - Ela disse com a voz baixa e espantada de tanta informação para se assimilar de uma vez só.

- Chegamos. - Ele apontou para uma porta nas masmorras.

Ela entrou no lugar sombrio, mas que tinha muito a sua cara. Havia uma cama dossel de madeira escura e com lençóis brancos num canto do quarto. No outro havia uma escrivaninha com alguns papéis, e uma cadeira, ambos da mesma madeira da cama. Tinha também uma longa estante, com milhares de livros, uma poltrona verde musgo ao lado, e um tapete felpudo acizentado no centro do quarto.

- Esse será o seu quarto. Você terá que usar o meu escritório, infelizmente não há mais nenhum lugar por aqui e eu vou ter que aguentar o desprazer da sua presença. Eu adoraria que não me incomodasse, mas se estiver a beira da morte, eu estou no quarto ao lado. Com licença. - Ele ia sair do quarto, mas o tapete felpudo o atrapalhou, fazendo-o pisar na sua capa e cair em cima de Juliet.

Ela riu ao olhar o rosto dele bem acima do seu, tão raivoso com o que acontecera. Ele se atrapalhou um pouco ao levantar, o tapete o fez escorregar mais umas duas vezes e cair de joelhos.

- Maldito tapete! - Ele disse ao finalmente conseguir se levantar e sair do quarto.

Ela apenas ficou parada ali no chão, gargalhando depois que ele saiu, jurando que viu as bochechas dele corarem um pouquinho.

* * *

**N/A: oi ****pessoal, eu demorei um pouquinho mas postei o capítulo. Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, teremos muitos capítulos ainda pela frente. Se tiverem alguma crítica para fazer, ou sugestão, podem me mandar. É isso, se gostarem do capítulo é só deixar um review. Até a próxima, beijos, Amy;***


	3. No riacho

O tempo passava lentamente e o tédio corroía Juliet por dentro. Ela definitivamente não era o tipo de pessoa que se satisfazia em passar o dia inteiro numa poltrona lendo livros.

Minutos depois de se acomodar, decidiu dar um passeio pelo famoso vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Os alunos só chegariam bem mais tarde, ainda havia tempo para umas comprinhas.

Subiu as escadas que levavam até corredor principal e caminhou lentamente pelo jardim, parando as vezes para contemplar a bela vista do Lago Negro. Foi desviando lentamente o olhar por toda a visão que tinha da propriedade, até que seu olhar se fixou em um ponto distante na orla da Floresta Negra.

— Hum, interessante... — Ela disse ao ver um pedaço de uma capa negra farfalhar e sumir por entre as árvores.

Foi andando o mais silenciosamente que pôde atrás de Snape, mas era difícil acompanhar suas passadas rápidas, e ele acabou por sumir de vista. Ela se virou na tentativa de fazer o caminho de volta ao castelo mas não tinha notado o quanto havia avançado floresta adentro.

— Droga! — Ela resmungou e começou a correr por todos os lados, desistindo ao ver que parara em frente ao mesmo riacho pela quinta vez.

— Bonito, Hemlock. Perseguindo colegas antes mesmo do início do ano letivo. — A voz com um tom satisfeito ressoava ainda mais sombria as suas costas.

Ela se virou e encarou intensamente os profundos olhos negros que a remetiam a infinitos túneis vazios.

— E eu posso saber o que faz na Floresta Negra, Severus?

— Não, não pode. Como uma pirralha como você tem a ousadia de falar assim comigo? — Ele se aproximou dela até estar próximo o suficiente para sentir sua respiração bater em seu rosto.

— Eu não sou uma pirralha, sou uma mulher adulta de 27 anos. — A reação indignada dela a fizera parecer uma criança pequena fazendo birra.

Os lábios rígidos de Snape se contorceram em algo que deveria ser um sorriso e ele começou a gargalhar. Irritada demais em ficar encarando o bruxo rindo da sua cara, ela se virou decidida a ir embora, mesmo que isso a fizesse se perder mais. Era melhor ser comida por uma criatura bizarra do que aguentar aquilo.

O movimento brusco a desiquilibrou e um movimento praticamente involuntário do braço de Snape a prendeu, pela cintura impedindo-a de sofrer a queda iminente. A distância entre os dois não existia mais e o rosto dela estava agora perdido por entre os cabelos negros dele, sentindo um delicioso cheiro de ervas emanando de sua macia pele alva.

Por um momento o tempo parecia ter parado e os dois mal conseguiam respirar. Ele não sabia se se sentia desconfortável ou não com a situação, estar perto dela não o deixava raciocinar direito, e por algum motivo ele se sentia atraído por ela, a se aproximar dela, como se ela fosse um maldito íma. Não poderia deixar as coisas continuarem assim.

Ele se afastou dela, a fazendo retirar as mãos com que ela, sem pensar, envolvera seu pescoço. A estranheza pelo que acabara de acontecer estava estampada no rosto dela e ele tinha parado de sorrir e vestido a usual máscara.

Ele conjurou um feitiço silencioso que fez uma chama azul disparar da sua varinha até um ponto relativamente distante no céu.

— É só seguir a chama que chegará ao castelo. — Ele disse e se virou, caminhando em direção a parte mais densa da floresta.

"Como eu não pensei nisso? Estou duvidando sériamente do fato de eu ser uma bruxa."

— Ei, espera! — Ela gritou o fazendo parar antes de sumir de vista. — Eu, ahn, estava pensando em conhecer o povoado, sabe eu nunca estive por aqui antes. E é claro, eu pagaria uma bebida para você como forma de te agradecer por ter me salvado da água fria. — Ela esboçou um sorriso amistoso mas ele manteve a expressão severa.

— Obrigado, mas acho que terei que recusar. — Ele voltou a caminhar e segundos depois não estava mais a vista.

Ela ficou fitando embasbacada o ponto em que ele desaparecera.

— Mas que diabos eu estou fazendo? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos, irritada com suas reações infantis. Seguia a passos largos a chama azul que pairava no céu.

* * *

O manto negro da noite finalmente caíra pelo lugar, e o salão principal já estava lotado de alunos, faltando apenas os alunos do primeiro ano, que aguardavam a cerimônia de seleção, a professora McGonagall, que os guiava, e Juliet, que por alguma razão sumira misteriosamente desde que voltara ao castelo.

— Por acaso você tem alguma noção de onde se encontra a senhorita Hemlock, Severus? — Dumbledore, que estava sentado ao seu lado na mesa dos docentes, o perguntou.

— Não, Albus, não tenho a menor ideia e não vejo porque teria. Já lhe disse que não sou babá dessa aurorzinha de quinta, que não sabe nem conjugar um simples feitiço para localizar o seu destino. — Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho satisfeito e Snape se deu conta que havia declarado acidentalmente que esteve na companhia dela.

"Idiota", pensou de si mesmo e tratou de beber todo o seu suco de abóbora, na esperança de esconder o constrangimento que sentia mas que não transparecia através da máscara.

Juliet surgiu por entre os primeiranistas, que agora atravessaram o salão. Depois de esbarrar em alguns alunos assustados e encarar o sorriso maldoso de Snape e seu balançar de cabeça, conseguiu chegar ao seu ao lado do Mestre de Poções.

— Mil desculpas, Albus, eu estava escrevendo uma carta para meu namorado e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo. — Ela disse esticando-se para vê-lo e ele balançou a cabeça, confimando que entendera que ela falava de Sirius.

O diálogo entre os dois teve um efeito estranho nele. Ao ouvir ela dizer "namorada", os dedos enrijeceram no copo, e se tal não fosse resistente teria se despedaçado em milhões de pedacinhos. Algo que não passou despercebido aos olhos atentos de Dumbledore.

A cerimônia de seleção foi rápida, e quando todos estavam esperançosos para atacar a deliciosa comida, uma mulher baixinha e com cara de sapo se levantou e interrompeu o discurso do diretor.

Todos a observavam chocados com a ousadia que ela teve ao interromper Dumbledore, mas alguns minutos depois o choque se transformou num tédio mortal. Juliet pôde observar Trewlaney numa das pontas da mesa, fechando lentamente os olhos e caindo de cara na sopa de legumes, provocando a risada de uns cinco alunos que continuavam acordados.

Depois do que pareceram milênios ela encerrou o seu discurso e todos começaram a lotar seus pratos com as mais deliciosas comidas.

Juliet comia desesperadamente seu frango assado com purê de batata, só agora tinha notado o quanto estava faminta. Snape brincava com a comida no prato, parando algumas vezes para lançá-la um olhar de desaprovação e murmurar para si mesmo algumas coisas ininteligíveis.

Assim que todos terminaram suas sobremesas Dumbledore deu boa noite e os alunos e professores seguiram para seus respectivos dormitórios.

Juliet tentava acompanhar o ritmo dele e manter uma conversa agradável, sabe-se lá porque ela tinha necessidade de uma conversa com ele, mas ele só a respondia com respostas monossilábicas, quando se dava ao trabalho de responder.

Chegando finalmente as masmorras ela arfava enquanto se rescostava a parede de pedra. Snape passou direto pelo corredor, como se ela fosse invisível. Mas antes de abrir a porta e entrar nos seus aposentos, disse:

— Acorde cedo amanhã. Venha a minha sala duas horas antes que as aulas comecem. Sei que não prestou atenção no discurso de Umbridge, mas as coisas que ela disse mudarão radicalmente e inevitávelmente as coisas em Hogwarts este ano. Boa noite, Hemlock. — Ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta com um baque suave.

Juliet se jogou na cama assim que esta apareceu em seu campo de visão. Não estava com sono, só queria pensar nos acontecimentos do dia enquanto fitava o teto. Pensar nele, Snape. Pensar em por que queria pensar nele. Era tudo tão estranho, estava tudo tão bagunçado. Por que se sentira tão bem perdida em seus cabelos negros? Porque não pensara sequer uma vez em Sirius, nem quando escrevia uma carta para ele? Sirius! Ela nunca se encontrou em tamanha desordem de sentimentos. Só se fazia milhões de perguntas mais não tinha nenhuma resposta para elas. Resolveu que deixaria as questões em brano. O tempo responderia para ela.

— É, o tempo sempre responde... — Ela fechou os olhos permitindo a confusão se dissipar dentro dela enquanto o sono preenchia o lugar recentemente vago.

* * *

**N/A: Se tiver alguém que ainda esteja lendo, olá pessoa linda. Eu demorei anos para postar, eu sei, mas éque eu estou no meio de uma maratona de provas e tenho outras duas fics para escrever além dessa. Enfim, se você existir, deixa um comentário que a fofura da tia Amy larga tudo para postar outro capítulo logo. Mil beijos;***


	4. Chocolate

O barulho de batidas na porta acordou Juliet abruptamente. Estava no meio de um sonho estranho, onde Sirius e Snape brigavam pelo seu bombom preferido. A lembrança de Snape todo lambuzado de chocolate a fez gargalhar e cair na cama, mas as batidas interromperam seu riso e ela se levantou, indignada com quem quer que fosse que estaria batendo na sua porta daquele jeito.

- Mas o que é que... - Ela parou ao abrir a porta e ver quem estava do outro lado - Snapinho!

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas desistiu e desviou o olhar para a blusa que ela usava. Era uma blusa que havia pintado quando tinha nove anos e deu de presente a sua mãe. As marcas da suas pequenas mãozinhas se espalhavam por todo lado, nas mais diferentes cores

- Bela blusa, Hemlock. - Ele sorriu irônico, mas ela simplesmente olhou para baixo e nada disse. Lembrar de sua mãe sempre a fazia chorar, mas ela não iria ceder a emoção logo na frente dele.

- Então, o que você quer a essa hora? Eu estava no meio de um sonho muito bom, sabia? - Ela disse e o sorriso irônico que ainda estava no rosto dele desapareceu em segundos. Parecia até que ele conseguia ler os pensamentos dela.

- Acho que a senhorita precisa anotar seus compromissos para que não se esqueça, Hemlock. Hoje, minha sala, duas horas antes da aula, lembra? Enfim, vamos logo, já perdi muito tempo. - Ele a puxou pelo braço e a guiou até sua sala, onde fechou a porta e jogou um feitiço silenciador.

- Sente-se. - Ele disse apontando uma poltrona perto da lareira apagada.

- O que é tão sério que o fez me acordar tão cedo? Espero que tenha um bom motivo. - Ela disse já acomodada na poltrona.

- Primeiramente, eu não tive a menor intenção de passar a minha manhã com você. Dumbledore, que por algum motivo adora que eu perca meu tempo ao seu lado, me fez chamá-la. Umbridge está aqui a serviço do ministério da magia. E você sabe exatamente a consequência disso para nós? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha prevendo que ela diria não

- Bem, eu... Não, eu não tenho a menor ideia. - Ela ficou um pouco vermelha ao ver uma faísca de felicidade reluzir nos olhos dele.

- Sim, era o que eu esperava. O ministro acha que Albus está tentando roubar o seu cargo e teme que ele esteja preparando algum tipo de ameaça ao seu governo. Umbridge está aqui para nos vigiar, para saber cada coisinha que se passa pelas paredes desse castelo e contar tudo ao ministro. Escute bem, Hemlock, eu sei que é meio difícil para você. Tome cuidado com esta mulher, muito cuidado. E, antes que me esqueça, escolha muito bem suas palavras e para quem as dirá. - Ele terminou de falar e olhou para o relógio bruxo em sua escrivaninha. - Hora de ir, tome seu café e se apresse, não vai querer se atrasar.

Ela levantou e seguiu até a porta, mas ao segurar a maçaneta virou-se para ele novamente.

- Snape?

- Sim.

- Qual é o seu chocolate preferido?

Ele a encarou como se ela tivesse acabado de dar um tapa na sua cara.

-Acho que isso não é da sua conta, senhorita. - Ele desviou o olhar para os papéis em sua mesa e ela deu um risinho abafado.

Chegando ao salão principal ela correu até a mesa dos professores, mas em vez de ir se sentar em sua cadeira ela foi até Dumbledore e pôs o rosto entre o ele e da professora McGonagall, que a encarava com desaprovação.

- Diretor, posso lhe perguntar algo? Além disso, é claro.

- Com certeza, querida.

- Por acaso o senhor sabe qual é o chocolate preferido do professor Snape? - Ela o encarou nervosa pensando na sua reação, mas ele demonstrou apenas um inofensivo sorriso gentil.

- Ele gosta mais de chocolate branco, com alguns pedacinhos de chocolate preto. - Ele piscou para ela, e viu de relance a professora McGonagall, que parecia não acreditar que aquela conversa estava mesmo acontencendo.

- Obrigada. - Juliet retribuiu o sorriso e se apressou para chegar ao seu lugar e comer o café da manhã.

Parou um pouco de se concentrar na comida e deixou o olhar passar por todo salão. Rony Weasley devorava suas panquecas como se não comesse há um ano. Harry e Hermione batiam um papo que parecia ser sério, julgando pela expressão no rosto dela. Os gêmeos Weasley pareciam estar bolando um plano com um grupinho de garotos e que deveria ser muito engraçado, já que todos não paravam de rir. Voltou os olhos para o prato e desistiu de comer. Olhou nervosa para o relógio e resolveu ir logo para as masmorras, a aula começaria em poucos minutos.

* * *

- Mas que gentil, não se atrasou. Suponho o quanto foi difícil não ceder aos seus instintos rebeldes, certo? Merece uma medalha de honra, Hemlock. - Ele disse sem ao menos olhar para trás quando ela bateu a porta da sala de aula.

- Eu já mencionei como eu adoro seu humor? É tão sexy. - Ela não deixou de sorrir quando viu a pele do rosto dele corar levemente. - A propósito, meu nome e Juliet e eu adoraria que me chamasse assim. Tudo certo, Sev? - Ele estremeceu um pouco ao ouvir ela o chamar assim. Lily.

- Nunca mais me chame assim. Eu te chamo de Juliet e você me chama do que quiser menos isso. - Ele voltou seu olhar para ela e parou um pouco e fitou seus olhos verdes, que trasmitiam um pouco de confusão interna.

- Desculpe, Severus. Eu não queria... - Ela foi interrompida por um primeiranista que entrava na sala. Ao ver os dois o olharem ele parou meio assustado na porta, mas um sinal de Juliet o fez entrar e escolher a carteira mais longe da mesa do professor.

A aula havia começado e o combinado era que Snape ficasse lá para dar assistência e ajudá-la, mas parecia que ela já fazia isso há anos. Ele ficou apenas sentado num canto escuro, observando atentamente cada gesto e ouvindo cada palavra que saía de sua boca.

- ... presas de vampiro se colocadas no líquido adequado numa temperatura adequada produzem uma ótima poção para cura de alergias de origem mágica...

- E são ótimas se usadas numa poção contra veneno de acromântulas. - Snape acrescentou.

- Sim, exatamente o que eu iria dizer em seguida professor. - Ela deu um sorrisinho e voltou a sua aula.

O dia passou assustadoramente rápido e Juliet estava exausta de tantas aulas. Mas isso não a impediu de passar em Hogsmeade e comprar um presentinho para seu amiguinho.

* * *

- Vamos, Severus, coma. - Ela esticava a mão que segurava a embalagem de chocolate a ele no meio do salão e todos riam e cochichavam sobre a cena rara.

- Eu não quero isso, aposto que você envenenou achando que eu comeria.

- Não, querido, eu não envenenei. - Ela se divertia em irritar Snape na frente de toda escola. - E se eu tivesse envenenado não teria sido nada forte que causasse sua morte, porque eu não iria querer perder meu emprego. No máximo, talvez, uma pequena crise de tosse ou algo do tipo.

- Crise de tosse? Eu sempre soube que você era louca, agora a esse ponto, Hemlock...

- Severinho, somos muito íntimos para permitir que você me chame assim, por que só me chama de Juju quando ela longe deles? - Risadas preencheram toda mesa da grifinória, e até alguns sonserinos arriscaram uns risinhos.

- Vamos lá, Severus, pegue logo esse chocolate e pare de besteira. - Dumbledore bradou ao passar ao lado deles.

Snape arrancou o chocolate da mão dela e seguiu apressado para o seu lugar, mas não sem antes lançar olhares ameaçadores a todos aqueles que se atreviam a rir dele.

* * *

- Albus, eu estou dizendo, eu não vou suportar essa garota aqui por mais tempo. Você viu o que ela fez hoje? Eu estou dizendo, como uma maluca vai nos ajudar em algo? Só nos faz perder nosso tempo.

- Ah, por favor, foi apenas uma brincadeirinha inocente, Severus. Não fique tão irritado. A menina não é louca, é apenas feliz. Conforme-se com a presença dela.

- Como eu posso me conformar com algo se me faz de babá dela?! - Ele esbravejou no escritório do diretor, fazendo alguns homens nos quadros se encolherem de medo.

- Severus, acalma-se. Faça um favor a todos nós e vá dormir, não é hora de discutir esse assunto. - Dumbledore parou de andar e o fitou com seus brilhantes olhinhos azuis, mas nem a serenidade do seu olhar o acalmou.

Snape saiu andando tão rápido que praticamente corria, e a porta bateu uns dois segundos depois.

_"Como eu odeio essa garota!" _

Era tudo que ele conseguia pensar enquanto dava seus passos largos no corredor. Chegando nas masmorras respirou bem fundo e entrou em seu quarto.

-** Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?** - Snape berrou ao se deparar com Juliet mexendo em sua estante.

- E-e-eu só est-esta-estava... - Ela perdeu a fala e ficou olhando para ele paralisada com um livro de arte das trevas na mão.

* * *

**N/A: hey eu demorei um pouco pra postar esse capítulo, né? Eu tinha desistido de escrever mas acabei voltando atrás porque não consigo me imaginar sem as minhas fics. Enfim, é bem difícil escrever e agora eu sei bem como um autor se sente quando escreve e ninguém comenta, é como se não gostassem das coisas que você escreve e você começa a ficar meio mal. Eu só espero que mesmo que não comentem alguém esteja gostando mesmo da fic, mesmo sem saber. É legal pensar que você dá um pouco de alegria pra um alguém que está aqui lendo sua fic. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, o proximo não vai demorar pra sair. Beijos da Amy:***


	5. Aquele com os beijos

- Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Ele gritou e concentrou o olhar no que a mão direita dela segurava.

- Eu só estava fazendo uma pesquisa, e-eu n-n-não tenho uma coleção de livros tão boa e pelo que eu vi muito menos a biblioteca. - Ela colocou a mão para trás numa nervosa tentativa de esconder o livro.

- E posso saber por que está tão interessada em artes das trevas? - Ele levantou a sobrancelha olhando perigosamente para ela, que pela primeira vez sentiu-se realmente amedontrada por ele.

Ele tentava ler a mente dela, descobrir o que ela fazia ali já que ela não iria admitir, mas ele não conseguia. Ela simplesmente construíra uma barreira imensa que a sua mente não podia penetrar. A maldita garota ainda era oclumente? Ela estava escondendo algo muito grave, com certeza.

_"Eu sempre soube que não podíamos confiar nessa garota, quero ver como Albus vai reagir quando eu lhe contar tudo."_

- Eu só tenho curiosidade, acho fascinante a arte das trevas, a julgar pelos livros que tem, você também. E é claro, para saber se defender você deve conhecer muito bem os truques de seu inimigo, não acha? - Ela sorriu misteriosa.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Hemlock?

- Acho que entendeu muito bem o que eu quero dizer. - Ela se aproximou dele o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de ervas que ele exalava - Eu só espero que isso não mude nada entre nós, você sabe, nós evoluímos bastante. Umas briguinhas fazem parte de qualquer amizade. Ou da ausência dela. Enfim, não queria assustá-lo nem invadir a sua sala, você sabe o quanto é importante para mim, Sev...

- Eu lhe disse para não me chamar assim! Suma daqui, agora! - Ele disse apontando para a porta. - E nunca mais pise aqui novamente sem a minha autorização.

- Mas é claro, querido professor. Desculpe pelo incômodo. - Ela se dirigiu a porta mas não saiu sem antes virar e lhe mostrar mais uma vez aquele sorrisinho que ainda não havia sumido do seu rosto.

Com certeza ela escondia algo sério. Ele sabia que ela era perigosa assim que colocou os olhos nela, mas ninguém acreditou. Severus Snape nunca se engana. Depois daquele papinho de inimigo ela havia deixado muito clara as coisas.

_"E pensar que eu achava que ela não era tão ruim assim. Severus, seu tolo."_

- Sorria bastante, Hemlock. Daqui a um tempo não terá motivo algum para sorrir. - Ele disse a si mesmo e foi direto para sua cama, decidiu que falaria com Dumbledore no dia seguinte.

* * *

- Albus, será que você compreende a gravidade da situação? Esse monstrinho me fez uma ameaça! Por algum motivo ela me lembra muito um diabrete, por que será? - Ele revirou os olhos e continuou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala do diretor.

- Severus, você anda muito nervoso com a presença dessa moça ultimamente. Algo que queria me contar? - Dumbledore o fitou com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto.

- Por Merlin, mas o que você está insinuando? Você não pode estar no seu juízo normal, Albus. Eu encontro a garota no meu quarto mexendo num livro de artes das trevas e ainda descubro que ela é oclumente, mas o que você acha que isso significa? - Ele continuava impaciente andando pela sala, inconformado com o que Dumbledore pensava.

- Eu acredito na moça, Severus. Ela é uma auror, é claro que ela deve se manter informada em artes das trevas. E quanto a oclumência, a mesma explicação serve. Como ela manteria informações secretas se por acaso algum dia um bruxo como você resolvesse invadir a mente dela? Ela só errou em invadir o seu quarto, mas tenho certeza que ela não teve más intenções. Ela é uma bruxa de bom coração, e eu não consigo ver outra razão para tanta raiva sua a não ser...

- Chega! Não, Albus, não diga mais nada. O meu cerébro não está preparado para ouvir o que você acha, eu ainda não o treinei para deixar de fritar em situações como essa. A garota está planejando algo grave, e ela deixou tudo bem claro ontem a noite. Mas uma vez você não me dá ouvidos, só não diga depois que eu não lhe avisei! - Ele passou voando pela sala e fechou a porta num estrondo.

Dumbledore apenas sorria observando a reação do amigo. Parece que mais um coração fora fisgado pela mocinha.

_"Realmente, uma menina encantadora."_

* * *

Snape estava sentado na mesa dos professores provavelmente pela primeira vez num café da manhã. Decidiu que vigiaria todos os passos da garota.

Ela cruzava o salão num vestido esvoaçante de seda azul, os cabelos pretos voavam moldando seu lindo rosto e olhos verdes reluziam provocações ao homem de preto sentado a mesa. Praticamente todos os meninos do salão olhavam embasbacados para ela, e ela viu de relance Rony levar um tapa de Hermione. Snape parecia o único que nenhuma reação demonstrava ao olhar para ela.

- Bom dia, meu professor preferido. - Ela sentou ao seu lado e tascou-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Imediatamente o salão foi tomado por cochichos, risadinhas e alguns rostos incrédulos com a cena. Estaria o temido mestre de poções tendo um caso com Juliet?

Snape nunca odiou tanto alguém na vida. Era apenas o segundo dia de aula e a garota já o fez ser humilhado infinitas vezes. Estava mais que na hora de dar um lição a ela.

- Vai fazer algo hoje depois das aulas, Juliet? - Ele se controlou para não deixar transparecer no rosto a alegria que sentia por dentro.

- Não, por que? Algum plano para nós, querido?

- Estava me perguntando se não iria reservar seu dia para mais umas pesquisas de arte das trevas. Afinal, os inimigos estão bem ao nosso lado. Certo?

- Absolutamente. Que bom que entendeu meus motivos, Severus. Não queria que ficasse ofendido por eu ter invadido a sua sala ontem.

- Oh, mas é claro que não. Não se preocupe com isso. Ah, e respondendo a sua pergunta anterior, sim, eu tenho um plano para nós. Adoraria que saísse comigo. Não queria ir a Hogsmeade? Eu posso levá-la se quiser.

- Mas é claro, Severus. Eu adoraria ir com você. - Ela sorriu pensando que finalmente havia conquistado a confiança do único que poderia atrapalhar seus planos.

_"Caiu como um patinho". _

Severus comeu um pedaço de seu ovo frito, que já esfriara devido a conversa dos dois, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar daquela famoso ditado. Calhava perfeitamente a situação.

* * *

O dia passou voando e parecia que Juliet e Snape se tornaram o assunto preferido dos alunos. No meio de uma das aulas de poções Snape ouviu Harry se dizer chocado que Juliet estivesse trocando o padrinho pelo narigudo seboso. Mas é claro que isso custou vinte pontos para a grifinória e o ódio dos alunos a Harry, que no segundo dia de aulas havia conquistado o maravilhoso feito de perder vinte pontos.

- Harry, você não acha que esses boatos sejam mesmo verdadeiros, acha? Juliet parecia tão feliz com Sirius, não acho que faria isso. Além do mais, você já conseguiu imaginar Snape namorando alguém? - Hermione falava baixinho num canto da sala comunal.

- Bem, pensando assim... Você acha que eu deveria contar a Sirius? - Ele perguntou aos dois amigos que o ouviam atentos.

- Mas é claro que não, Harry! Sirius estava tão triste antes de Juliet aparecer, acho que não devia falar. E nem sabemos se isso é verdade ou não, e eu aposto que não é. Até parece que aquela gata da Juliet ia querer alguma coisa com o Snape. - Rony disse e Hermione concordou balançando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, acho que vocês tem razão. Mas eu vou procurar saber se isso não passa de boatos mesmo, assim eu espero.

Pouco tempo depois eles se distraíram conversando sobre Umbridge e esqueceram Juliet e Snape.

* * *

Snape combinou de encontrá-la no Três Vassouras, porque se fossem vistos saindo juntos com certeza voltariam a falar deles. Ela cruzava o corredor se dirigindo para o jardim, quando se deparou com Dumbledore bem a sua frente. Mas ele nada disse, apenas piscou para ela e sumiu de vista.

- Severus! - Ela acenou para ele enquanto entrava no bar.

- Venha, não vamos ficar aqui. - Ele largou algumas moedas na mesa e a puxou pela mão.

- Para onde você vai me levar? - Ela disse confusa, não entendendo o que ele pretendia fazer.

- Logo você verá. - Um sorriso maldoso surgiu no seu rosto mas sumiu antes que ela o percebesse.

Eles pararam em um ponto distante do povoado, próximo da casa dos gritos.

- Você trouxe a sua varinha? - Ele perguntou a ela.

- Não julguei necessário. Por que?

- Por isso. - Ele tirou a mão do bolso e apontou a varinha contra o peito dela. - Nunca se deve andar sem varinha, não a ensinaram isso no departamento dos aurores, Hemlock?

- O que você pretende fazer com essa varinha, Severus? - Ela tremia e seus olhos verdes demonstravam o medo que ela sentia.

- Finalmente eu posso fazer o que quiser com você. Como se sente sem ninguém para defendê-la agora? Ah, Sirius, onde você está? - Ele começou a dar umas gargalhadas macabras.

- Não fale de Sir...

- Calada. Me conte agora o que você está pretendendo, senhorita das trevas.

Ela se aproximou silenciosamente do rosto dele, e parou quando estava a uns cinco centímetros da boca dele. Ele afroxou involuntariamente o aperto na varinha e ela se aproveitou da situação para puxá-la da mão dele.

- Mas que vergonha, Severus. Deixando-se vencer por uma aurorzinha de quinta, como você mesmo disse. Parece então que o que insinuam é verdade, tem uma quedinha por mim. - Ela sorriu e voltou a se aproximar com cautela. - Sinto muito lhe dizer que Sirius já tem esse lugar. Mas se te tranquiliza se eu estivesse solteira até que te daria uma chance, você parece dar um caldinho...

- Cala a boca! - Ele acabou com a distância entre os dois, a tomou pelos braços e a beijou.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo no início mas com o passar do tempo cedeu e envolveu os braços no pescoço dele, as pernas estavam bambas e ela temia cair. Ele interrompeu o beijo e fitou os olhos verdes.

- Parece que se sente bem mais balançada por mim do que admite, Hemlock. - Ele puxou sua varinha da mão dela - Um aviso, antes de ir. Tome cuidado comigo, qualquer deslize seu e eu vou estar lá, pronto para revelar a todos a verdadeira Juliet. - E saiu, a deixando sozinha, descabelada e revoltada.

_"Como eu fui deixar Snape me beijar? COMO? O que está acontecendo, Juliet? Por que eu me senti tão balançada por ele, por que eu quero repetir isso? Ah, eu te odeio, Severus Snape!" _

Ela saiu numa marcha indignada em direção ao castelo, no caminho tentando pentear o cabelo e ajeitar o vestido.

* * *

Assim que Snape pisou no castelo ele foi praticamente correndo para o seu quarto. Trancou a porta, sentou na poltrona verde musgo e ficou tentando descobrir o que o levou a fazer o que fez. Será que o velho Dumbledore estava certo? Não, jamais. Aquilo era muito absurdo para aceitar como verdade. Talvez tenha sido os olhos dela... Sim, foram os olhos dela. Eles o lembraram Lily e ele não resistiu. Talvez o ódio de Sirius tenha ajudado também, afinal, ele beijou a namorada de Sirius. Sim, com certeza, foram essas coisas. Se não fosse nada disso ele jamais teria beijado ela. Irritante, chata, maligna, linda como ela é... Linda? Ah não, Severus. Isso agora não!

Enquanto Snape se irritava com seu conflito interno, Juliet escrevia uma carta a seu pai e outra a Sirius.

_"Olá papai, _

_como vai? Espero que esteja bem. As coisas por aqui estão ótimas, já tenho até um namorado, lindo, diga-se de passagem. _

_Por favor, não se preocupe comigo. Eu nunca estive melhor. A sua filhinha vai se manter a salva, eu prometo. _

_Não se esqueça, eu te amo._

_Beijos, da sua filha mais linda."_

Parecia uma boa carta, razoável para o momento. Resolveu não incluir os detalhes, como por exemplo que estava por aí beijando pessoas que não fossem seu namorado, e que tal fosse um fugitivo de Azkaban. Era melhor assim, ela não queria que ele se preocupasse muito com ela.

Agora era hora de começar a carta de Sirius, mas ela não tinha noção do que escrever. Ficou batendo a ponta da pena na escrivaninha, surpresa como nenhuma palavra vinha a mente. Decidiu escrever algo simples.

_"Querido Sirius, _

_precisamos conversar. Talvez sábado eu possa passar por aí, não sei. Por favor, me responda logo que receber essa carta._

_Juliet."_

Sim, estava boa. Selou as duas cartas e foi para o corujal. Subia as escadas quando destraída esbarrou em alguém que fazia o caminho inverso.

- Harry! Não devia estar aqui essa hora.

- Eu sei, me desculpe, Juliet. Eu agradeceria se não contasse a ninguém que me viu por aqui. Estava mandando uma carta a Sirius. O que você tem aí? - Ele apontou para as cartas que estavam na mão dela.

- Ah, também uma carta para Sirius. E uma para o meu pai. Harry, escute, você não pode andar nos corredores essa hora da noite com essa tal de Umbridge nos vigiando. Tome cuidado, por favor.

- Claro, eu vou tomar. Juliet, eu precisava falar com você, sobre...

- Snape? - Ela completou adivinhando o que ele queria saber.

- Exatamente. Vocês dois não estão juntos como dizem por aí, estão? - Ele parecia ansioso e nervoso pela resposta.

- Não, eu jamais faria isso com o seu padrinho. Não acredite em tudo que ouve por aí, Harry. Agora vai, já passou tempo demais fora da sala comunal. - Ele desceu as escadas correndo e com uma expressão de alívio no rosto.

Juliet não pôde evitar se sentir meio mal enganando Harry. Mas tecnicamente ela falou a verdade, certo? Ela e Snape não tinham nada. Afastou os pensamentos confusos e subiu até o corujal, onde mandou duas corujas marrons, cada uma com uma carta.

- Até daqui a pouco, Sirius. - Ela disse fitando a coruja ao longe que levava no bico a carta que escreveu para ele.

* * *

**N/A: eu não sei dizer como eu fiquei feliz lendo o review de vocês. Imaginem a cena, Amy acordando sonolenta, verificando a fic no celular, reviews lindos surgiram, gritinhos desesperados e moms achando que eu enlouqueci. Vocês são as coisinhas mais fofas desse mundo, eu tava tipo, muito triste e vocês alegraram minha semana toda só com isso. Próximo capítulo já ta chegando, e eu prometo não demorar. Vou ficar esperando pra saber o que vocês acharam desse aqui. Bjinhos da Amy;***


	6. Pegos em flagrante

Um barulho na lareira ao lado assustou e acordou o homem que dormia pesado de cara na mesa de madeira. Jurou que ouviu um pio distante de uma coruja e imediatamente virou-se para a lareira, a procura do que a coruja possa ter deixado. E lá estava ela, um pouco suja em meio as cinzas.

Pegou a carta e, quase que instantâneamente, um sorriso iluminou todo o seu rosto. Acabara de ler a carta de Harry e havia ficado muito feliz, mas esperava ansioso a carta dela. Imaginava que ela iria dar detalhes dos seus primeiros dias em Hogwarts, que seria um pergaminho de mil metros, mas ao ler o seu conteúdo seu sorriso sumiu e o rosto tomou uma expressão de desapontamento. Ela parecia séria, distante, e ele percebia isso só de olhar para aquelas letrinhas levemente borradas.

Não se permitiu pensar muito, correu para a biblioteca da casa, apoiou um pedaço de pergaminho na escrivaninha escura e escreveu o mais rápido que conseguiu. Estava ficando louco de ficar preso naquela maldita casa, e qualquer notícia do mundo de fora o deixava agitado. Mas o que Juliet queria dizer devia ser muito importante, já que ela não deixou nem claro do que se tratava na carta. E ele se preocupava com ela, demais. Não havia parado de pensar nela nem por um minuto desde que essa se fora. O sorriso, os cabelos negros, os olhos verdes... Selou a carta e enviou a resposta numa corujinha pequena, e ao vê-la voar e pensar que logo a veria o coração bateu mais rápido.

* * *

Juliet virava de um lado para o outro na cama, fazendo uma confusão nos lençóis impecávelmente brancos. Procurava uma posição mais agradável que a ajudasse a dormir, mas nada funcionava. O problema não estava no modo como ela estava deitada, nem em nada que estava ao seu redor naquele quarto, estava nela mesma. Quando se concentrava e fechava os olhos tudo que vinha à mente era aquela maldita tarde em Hogsmeade, aquele maldito beijo. Tinha pensando muito no assunto e decidiu que Snape era uma pedra gigante no seu caminho, e que teria que ser eliminado de certo modo. Ele apareceu tão de repente, interferindo tanto em seus planos. Ele devia ter seu ponto fraco... Todos têm. E ela descobriria qual era dele, custasse o que custar.

Levantou e afastou os lençóis do caminho, calçou as pantufas com formato de ursinho e abriu a porta do quarto. Caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor frio e escuro, soltando um pequeno urro de dor quando deu um chute em uma das grossas paredes de pedra, agradecendo a si mesma por ter colocado as pantufas. Abriu devagar a porta, não apenas para ser silenciosa, mas porque esta era pesada demais e seu corpo muito pequenininho para abrí-la de uma vez só.

- Problemas para dormir, Hemlock? - Uma voz de barítono veio do fundo da sala.

Ela fechou a porta e caminhou até a bancada de pedra, onde Snape fazia uma poção para dormir, aparentemente.

- Vejo que teve a mesma ideia que eu. Por que não consegue dormir? - Ela sentou num banquinho em frente a um caldeirão de cobre vazio.

Ele parou de cortar raízes e a encarou por um tempo. Revirou os olhos e voltou a cortá-las, ignorando a mulher.

- Vamos lá, Severus. Ninguém vai contar seu segredinho. - Ela riu. - Agora, me diga-me, o que anda tirando o seu sono?

- Quer mesmo saber? Pois eu direi. O fato da sua existência me tira o sono. O fato de que Albus não acredita em mim quando eu digo o que você é. Você pode enganar a eles, Hemlock, mas não a mim. - Ele falou baixinho enquanto mexia o caldeirão, duas para direita, cinco para esquerda.

- Minha intenção nunca foi enganar você, Severus. Na verdade, o seu jeito me lembra muito a mim, e eu gosto disso. Gosto de você, por mais que não acredite. Mas você tem se metido demais no meu caminho e, por mais que eu vá com a sua cara, eu não posso permitir isso. - Ela fez menção de pegar uma das raízes mas ele tirou a mão dela.

- Eu não sei o que você é, ou o que você planeja, mas eu vou descobrir. E eu vou acabar com você, pode ter certeza. Não vai ser uma bruxinha como você que vai me vencer. Acho que foi um dia bastante produtivo, não concorda? As coisas ficaram bem claras agora. Se me der licença, eu vou para o meu quarto. - Ele foi andando com um frasquinho na mão, parando logo antes de fechar a porta - Pegue o resto da poção se quiser. Boa noite, Hemlock.

Ele saiu deixando a bruxa sozinha, fitando o lugar onde antes ele esteve. Pegou o resto de poção e foi para o quarto, bebeu tudo de uma vez e caiu inerte na cama, pegando no sono imediatamente.

* * *

Ele batia, batia, e nada. Alguns sonserinos que passavam no corredor olhavam um pouco assustado para o professor. Não que nunca o tivessem visto com raiva, o que era bem comum, mas parecia que desde que aquela professora nova tinha chegado as coisas pioraram mil vezes.

Desistiu de bater e abriu a porta com um alohomora, e viu a morena jogada na cama, aparentemente em sono profundo.

- Mas o que você está fazendo? Hemlock! - Ele a sacudia mas ela não reagia.

Viu de relance um vidrinho caido no chão e voltou a olhar mais atentamente.

- Mas qual é o seu problema? Não sabe fazer um feitiço para se localizar, agora não sabe que não se pode tomar muito de uma poção para adormecer, não acredito como te consideram uma bruxa. - Ele falou e percebeu que ela não o ouvia, pegou ela no colo e foi correndo para a enfermaria.

- Olhe, Harry! - Rony apontou como a metade dos alunos que estavam no corredor principal.

- Mas o que será que aconteceu com ela? Por que Snape está... - Harry não chegou a terminar a frase e saiu correndo atrás do professor.

- Professor Snape! - Harry gritou já no corredor da enfermaria, quando finalmente tinha chegado perto dos dois.

- Mas o que é agora, Potter? Não vê que é uma emergência? - Snape bufou, irritado.

- Ela é a namorada do meu padrinho, acho que eu tenho direito de ao menos saber o que ela tem... - Snape o cortou.

- Então visite-a mais tarde, agora saia da minha frente. - Ele empurrou Harry com o corpo e voltou a caminhada.

- Merlin! Mas o que foi que aconteceu, professor? - Madame Pomfrey surgiu assim que ele entrou e colocou Juliet na cama mais próxima.

Ele apenas ergueu a mão com o frasquinho vazio, sem nada dizer.

- Poção para dormir, entendo. - Ela cheirou o frasco. - Nesse caso, não temos nada a fazer. Apenas esperar que ela acorde sozinha.

- E você tem alguma ideia de quando ela irá acordar?

- Se ela tomou esse frasco todo, suponho que só amanhã.

- Mas que maravilha, eu terei que dar aulas para as turmas dela. - Saiu apressado, sem olhar para trás.

Snape já estava nas masmorras, e faltava mais ou menos 10 minutos para a aula de Juliet. De repente, algo o fez parar de andar. Olhou para o lado e fitou a porta do quarto dela.

- Por que não? - Sorriu e entrou no quarto. Teria um dia inteiro para descobrir alguma coisa sobre os planos dela, não era nada mal.

Foi direto para a escrivaninha, abriu 3 gavetas, vasculhou, só papéis sem importância. Mas ainda tinha a última gaveta a ser aberta. Tentou abrir normalmente, mas não conseguiu. Obviamente devia ter algo importante ali, ela deve ter enfeitiçado. Tentou todos os feitiços que conhecia, e nada. Já estava irritado de ficar ali tanto tempo e não conseguir abrir a maldita gaveta. Lembrou da aula de Juliet, olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava dez minutos atrasado.

- Maldição!

A porta abriu num estrondo e ele adentrou a sala, os primeiranistas se encolheram um pouco em suas cadeiras. Aquilo o lembrou da primeira aula que deu a Potter. Desde que ele chegou Hogwarts nunca mais teve um ano tranquilo. Mas era de se esperar, filho de quem era...

- Desculpem pelo atraso. A professora de vocês se sentiu mal e não pôde comparecer, então quem ficou com as aulas dela de hoje fui eu. Só quero deixar bem claro a todos que não estou aqui para brincadeiras. Qualquer gracinha e terão que se entender com o diretor. - Snape observou as criancinhas com medo, os olhinhos arregalados. - Pois bem, vamos a aula.

* * *

No intervalo do almoço Snape voltou ao quarto de Juliet, dessa vez munido de alguns livros de artes das trevas, nas esperança de que alguma magia negra o ajudasse.

Passava os olhos rapidamente pelas páginas, mas atento a qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar.

- Finalmente! - Seus olhos ônix brilharam conforme liam o conteúdo da página cento e setenta e oito.

Varinha em mãos, feitiço e...

- Abriu! - Seu rosto se iluminou e ele começou a vasculhar desesperado na procura de algo incriminador.

A maior parte das coisas que estavam guardadas eram fotos. Em uma delas Juliet abraçava e beijava um homem loiro, alto, e julgando pela aparência dela a foto não foi tirada há muito tempo. Em outra ela aparecia criança, abraçando uma mulher que vestia a mesma blusa que ele havia visto nela outro dia. Supôs que aquela era sua mãe. Procurou, procurou e procurou mais uma vez mas não tinha nadinha de suspeito naquela gaveta. Por que aquele feitiço tão forte? Era tudo que ele se perguntava. Ao fechar a gaveta algumas fotos se moveram e um papel branco com o nome dele apareceu por entre elas. Tornou a abrí-la e retirou a carta com o seu nome.

_"Sabia que chegaria aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde, Severus. Nunca duvidei da sua capacidade, continue assim. Ah, e antes que me esqueça, quem é o bisbilhoteiro agora? Tsc, tsc, mas que vergonha, Severus Snape. Logo você, tão reservado ,mexendo nas coisas dos outros. Até perguntaria o que faz aí, como fez comigo o outro dia, mas é desnecessário, não acha? Enfim, não fique tristinho comigo só porque foi pego no flagra. Ainda e meu morcegão favorito! Se estiver muito depremido pegue um chocolatinho nos fundos da gaveta, comprei junto com aquele outro especialmente para você. Dumbledore me disse queo pegou devorando o último, escondido nos fundos da biblioteca. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. _

_Beijinhos, Juliet."_

Ao terminar de ler amassou a carta na mão de tanta raiva. Levantou e já ia saindo do quarto, mas antes voltou e pegou todos os chocolates que ela tinha.

* * *

O sol já se escondia no horizonte e os alunos se dirigiam ao salão principal para o jantar. Provavelmente todos presentes no salão já odiavam Umbridge. Todos naquela escola já odiavam Umbridge, sem deixar de contar com os fantasmas. Com exceção é claro de Filch. Não que o que ele pensasse contasse em alguma coisa. Ela mal havia chegado mas já mostrou para que veio. Harry acabara mais uma detenção com ela e a sua mão queimava de tanta dor. Mas ele não era o único que tinha experimentado uma detenção com a cara de sapo, uns certos alunos primeiranistas faltaram o jantar para ficar chorando no dormitório.

Snape sentou no seu lugar na mesa dos professores, e observou o clima estranho no salão. Muitos dos alunos cochichavam baixinho, alguns faziam uma cara de medo e fitavam Umbridge, que devolvia seu famoso sorriso. Algumas cadeiras a sua esquerda Trelawney tremia e enquanto bebia seu vinho derramava consideravel parte dele nas vestes de McGonagall, que foi gentil o bastante para não ligar para isso e consolar a professora, que nessas horas temia por seu emprego.

- Albus, se importa se eu aparecer mais tarde na sua sala? Precisamos conversar. - Snape perguntou para o bruxo ao lado.

- Mas de maneira alguma, Severus, eu ando mesmo querendo conversar com você. - Ele piscou um olhinho azul.

Snape se levantou sem ao menos tocar no prato e foi para o seu quarto esperar até que o jantar acabasse.

Entrou e se assegurou de que não iria achar Juliet mais uma vez mexendo nas suas coisas e deu uma olhada no corredor para ver se tudo estava vazio. Sim, tudo estava tranquilo. Bateu a porta e abriu a gaveta onde havia guardado os bombons. Estava esperando por aquele momento o dia inteiro. Quando já estava no quarto parou para pensar, e se algum dia ela botasse veneno neles? Bem, ele era um mestre de poções, se ela tentasse o envenenar ele saberia o que fazer. E além do mais, bombons como esses, mesmo que envenenados, merecem ser apreciados.

- Professor... - A porta se abriu e Juliet surgiu do nada no quarto. Snape teve pouco tempo para pensar e escondeu o que pode atrás dele, mas não tinha notado que a sua boca estava toda suja de chocolate.

- Ah, mas que bonitinho, pego em flagrante! Aliás, duplamente em flagrante, já que chegou aos bombons. E então, como estão? - Ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse falando como uma criança.

- O que você está fazendo aqui de novo, hein? Não devia estar dormindo, bela adormecida? - Ele tentou descobrir como ela sabia que ele estava comendo os bombons, e ao molhar os lábios para falar soube a resposta.

- Eu acordei um pouco mais cedo do que o previsto. Não é maravilhoso? Imagina se eu tivesse perdido essa cena! - Ela sorriu marota.

- Se me der licença, estou indo falar com o diretor. Acredito que não preciso pedir que fique longe do meu quarto. - Ele caminhou até a porta mas ela entrou na frente dele.

- E creio que não preciso pedir que fique longe do meu quarto. E dos meus bombons. - Ela piscou.

- Você disse que eu podia pegá-los, sinto muito se você se arrependeu. Com licença. - Ele voltou a marchar pelo corredor e sumiu de vista.

Juliet ficou gargalhando encostada na parede de pedra.

_"- Você disse que eu podia pegá-los..."_. Aquela cena ia ficar muito tempo nas suas lembranças.

* * *

Snape mal bateu a porta e o diretor o mandou entrar.

- Sente-se por favor. - Apontou a cadeira. - Creio que pela primeira vez não veio falar da senhorita Hemlock, estou certo?

- Sim, está certo. Sem piadinhas por favor, Albus. - Dumbledore sorriu. - Eu estou aqui para falar de Umbridge. O que faremos com ela?

- Eu venho pensando muito nisso. Cheguei a conclusão de que nada faremos.

- Nada faremos? Como assim nada faremos? Nós não podemos deixar as coisas continuarem do jeito que estão. - Dumbledore o analisou calmamente através dos oclinhos meia lua.

- Nós podemos e nós deixaremos, Severus. Infelizmente não há nada que possamos fazer, vamos apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem e ver onde isso tudo vai dar. Eu me manterei informado de tudo que ela planeja e eu só peço que fique de olho em Harry. Ele já arrumou alguns problemas com ela e eu queria evitar que isso se repetisse.

- Claro, melhor ficar de olho em Potter do que em Hemlock. Esta aí, palavras que eu nunca pensei que sairíam da minha boca. Acho que gostaria de saber que ela já acordou e já voltou aos seus afazares diários, como atormentar a minha vida, atormentar a minha vida e mais... Ah! Atormentar a minha vida. Boa noite, Albus.

- Boa noite, Severus. - Dumbledore sorria.

* * *

Assim que a crise de risos parou, Juliet saiu do meio do corredor, que começava a encher de alunos indo para a sala comunal, e foi para o seu quarto. Uma carta estava em cima da escrivaninha. Como uma carta foi parar nas masmorras? Provavelmente foram os elfos, ela pensou. Era a resposta de Sirius.

Ela abriu ansiosa a carta, rápido mas com cautela para não rasgá-la.

_"Minha Juliet, _

_fiquei a espera de sua carta por tanto tempo e me surpreendi com o que escreveu. Achei que iria falar sobre o quanto está se divertindo em Hogwarts, e não pude não me desapontar quando vi que escreveu tão pouco. Estou seriamente preocupado e eu espero que isso não seja tão grave quanto o que soou. Você sabe que eu estou sempre em casa, então quando você puder vir, ótimo. Não precisa mandar outra carta avisando, apenas apareça. Estou morrendo de saudades, minha bruxinha linda. _

_Beijos, Snuffles._

_P.S: Harry poderá te explicar."_

Ela amassou a carta contra si e nem ligou para o Snuffles nem nada. Harry saberia explicar mais tarde. O que importava agora era Sirius. O que ela faria quando o encontrasse? Não sabia direito porque tinha sido tão séria na última carta. Não tinha intenção de contar o que aconteceu entre ela e Snape. Aquele beijo foi apenas provocação, da parte dos dois. Afinal, Juliet Hemlock e Severus Snape? Não mesmo.

Jogou a carta na escrivaninha e deitou na cama, impecavelmente arrumada depois da bagunça da noite anterior. Se havia algo que ela iria sentir falta em Hogwarts era da eficiência dos elfos.

Como tinha dormido o dia inteiro e não estava com o menor sono, foi ler um livro que tinha pego no dia em que esteve na sala de Snape. No final da página inicial estava escrito:

_"Propriedade de Severus Snape._

_P.S: Pega em flagrante, Hemlock!"_

* * *

**N/A: mais um capítulo para vocês, caprichei dessa vez e não demorei muito. Já vou começar a trabalhar no próximo, e se gostaram desse falem nos reviews. Sugestões aceitas, pessoal. Beijinhos, Amy:***


	7. Finalmente

Novembro passou voando e já era início de dezembro. Juliet se encontrava sentada na neve em frente ao lago negro, que estava congelado, vestindo apenas uma calça jeans e uma blusa roxa de manga longa, sem nenhum casaco. As poucas pessoas que passavam pelo jardim aquele sábado, em sua maioria alunos do sétimo ano voltando de Hogsmeade, cochichavam umas com as outras dizendo que a professora enlouquecera de vez.

Os olhos verde esmeralda fitavam o outro extremo do lago, vidrados. Imagens daquela noite surgiam diante dela, a dor que o olhar de Sirius transmitia a ouvir as temidas palavras sairem de sua boca.

- Sirius, por favor, tente me entender, eu não quero te magoar. Por isso eu falo isso agora, antes que seja tarde demais - Lágrimas caíam e grudavam algumas mechas do cabelo negro nas bochechas alvas.

- Já te ocorreu a ideia de que já é tarde demais? - Os olhos dele encaravam a mulher a frente.

Ela o abraçou e aconchegou o rosto em seu pescoço. Os dois choravam baixinho, a sala estava quase em completo silêncio.

- Você se apaixonou por outro, Juliet? - Sirius perguntou, trincando os dentes e fechando os olhos com medo da resposta.

As palavras que ele disse a pegaram de surpresa. Severus veio a sua cabeça na mesma hora, as lembranças dele chegando em sua casa em Washington, os primeiros dias com ele em Hogwarts, quando ela se perdeu na floresta proibida, quando eles se beijaram em Hogsmeade... A última lembrança provocou um arrepio em seu corpo, que Sirius não deixou de notar.

- Não. - Ela não disse mais nada.

* * *

A capa negra de Snape arrastava pelo corredor principal silenciosamente, apesar do ritmo rápido da caminhada de seu dono. Ia encontrar a professora Sprout na terceira estufa, precisava de algumas ervas que estavam em falta no estoque.

Já estava na metade do jardim quando olhou de relance para o lago e algo chamou a sua atenção. Cabelos negros iam em todas as direções e terminavam batendo nas costas apenas cobertas com uma fina blusa. Snape podia afirmar com certeza de quem se tratava, mesmo sem olhá-la de frente. Não lembrava de quanto tempo havia gastado reparando na mulher, mas agora a reconheceria mesmo num estádio lotado da copa mundial de quadribol.

Juliet virou subitamente para trás e os olhos verdes fitaram instantâneamente os negros de Snape. Um pouco de neve havia caído em seu cabelo, e o branco em contraste com o negro a faziam parecer um anjo. Nada poderia ser mais enganador, como um veneno posto num delicado vidro, pensou ele.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que ela voltou a olhar o lago. E então o inimaginável aconteceu: Snape saiu do caminho que levava as estufas e foi com passos rápidos até onde Juliet estava.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar assim por causa daquele cachorrinho imundo?

Ela nada respondeu. Apenas levantou e deu as costas a ele, marchando rumo ao castelo.

- Ei, não vai me deixar falando sozinho mais uma vez! - Ele a segurou pelo braço e a virou de frente para ele, os rostos perigosamente perto um do outro.

- O que você quer de mim, Severus? Vamos lá, seja honesto consigo mesmo e acabe logo esse teatrinho! - Ela grunhiu entre dentes.

Ele se perdeu encarando os lábios quase da mesma cor da pele, tamanho frio que ela sentia, tremendo acolhida pelo calor da proximidade do corpo dele.

Percebendo como ela tremia juntou o corpo dela ao seu e a envolveu com sua capa. Mais tarde ela se daria conta de que ele podia simplesmente tirar a capa e dar a ela, mas não o fez.

Os dois caminharam juntos até o castelo, ele nada havia pronunciado sobre o que ela havia dito.

Chegaram ao corredor principal e o abraço se desfez.

- Merlin! Você precisa ir para a enfermaria, está parecendo uma morta! Deve estar com hipotermia a essa altura.

- Não! Por favor, Severus, não me leve para a enfermaria. Eu ficarei bem, sei me cuidar, vou apenas para o meu quarto, ok?

Ele pareceu pensar sobre o assunto por um tempo.

- Tudo bem, mas pelo menos me deixe cuidar de você. - As palavras saíram num impulso e Juliet devolveu um olhar surpreso. Balançou a cabeça em acordo e seguiram para as masmorras.

No fundo Juliet sabia que aquela proximidade era tudo o que queria, a separação de Sirius foi como uma admissão silenciosa. Mas, apesar de tudo que o seu corpo queria e ela sentia, parecia ainda ter uma pequena relutância quanto admitir conscientemente para si mesma o sentimento que se manifestava na forma de mil borboletas no estômago, respiração acelerada e pernas bambas toda vez que chegava perto dele.

Chegaram na porta do quarto de Juliet e se entreolharam brevemente. A mão trêmula de Juliet foi de encontro a maçaneta, mas tremia tanto que não conseguiu girá-la.

- Deixa comigo. - Snape girou a maçaneta e logo já estavam no quarto. Mal sabia ele que aquela tremedeira toda dela já não era mais de frio.

Um silêncio constrangedor reinava do quarto, até que foi quebrado por Snape.

- Você deveria tirar essas roupas... - Ele ia continuar, mas foi interrompido por Juliet.

- Como? Tirar as minhas roupas? Você está louco? - Ela envolveu o próprio corpo num abraço, como se tentasse se proteger dele.

- Posso terminar? Você deveria tirar essas roupas úmidas e colocar umas quentes e secas. Eu não sugeri que se despisse na minha frente, Juliet, eu iria apenas esperar no meu quarto até que estivesse pronta.

- Ah... - Ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem e não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

- Eu vou pegar uma poção para regular a sua temperatura no meu estoque, acho que isso dá tempo suficiente para você se trocar. - Com um aceno de cabeça dela ele partiu.

Frio era a última coisa que Juliet sentia. O corpo dela ardia de um mix de coisas, vergonha, nervosismo e excitação. E foi naquele momento, encarando o lugar em que ele esteve há poucos minutos, que percebeu que não podia mais negar aquele sentimento a si mesma. Ela agora estava certa do que queria.

Assim que fechou a porta que conectava o seu quarto ao dela Snape desabou no chão. Ela pensou que ele queria vê-la nua, sabe-se lá mais o que ela pensou. Mas no lago ela pareceu tão... Balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos e foi procurar a poção pronta no seu estoque, que ficava no escritório.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto deu de cara com Umbridge.

_Mas só me faltava essa agora, _pensou.

- Vamos, diga logo o que quer. Ou pretende ficar apenas parada encarando o meu rosto? Porque se esta for sua razão para estar aqui me dê licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Não, professor Snape, não estou aqui para encarar o senhor. Estou aqui por que quero conversar sobre o comportamento de alguns sonserinos. - Ela tinha aquele sorrisinho detestável estampado na cara.

- Receio que essa conversa terá que ficar para outro dia. - Ele já tinha saído do quarto de Juliet há muito tempo, ela deveria achar que ele tinha se esquecido dela, e esse pensamento o estava deixando louco.

* * *

Juliet se livrou de todas as roupas úmidas mas não colocou mais nada, ignorando as instruções de Snape. Ela vestia apenas as roupas íntimas um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha pretos e rendados. Colocou um pouco de perfume e sentou na cama, lutando para não morrer de vergonha ali mesmo.

O tempo passava, e a cada minuto distante do momento em que ele saiu do quarto ela se sentia mais estúpida. E ali, sentada em sua cama, provavelmente uns trinta minutos de espera que pareceram uma eternidade, ela se encolheu e começou a chorar.

- Como eu fui idiota! É sério, Juliet, até perfume! - Ela falava para si mesma, entre lágrimas.

Correu e vestiu o roupão branco e voltou para a cama, afundando o rosto molhado no travesseiro macio.

Snape abriu a porta e encontrou Juliet do jeito que menos esperava encontrar: encolhida na cama, chorando. Mas por que diabos ela estaria chorando?

- Ei, você está bem? - Ele perguntou parado a porta.

Juliet, que até o momento não havia notado a presença dele, se levantou rapidamente, indignada com a audácia da pergunta. O movimento rápido fez com que uma manga do roupão deslizasse, deixando a mostra o sutiã rendado.

- Como você tem a coragem de voltar aqui e me perguntar isso?

Ele nada respondeu. Na verdade sequer havia escutado a pergunta. Olhava vidrado o lugar onde a manga do roupão deixara de tampar. Percebendo isso ela imediatamente colocou a manga no lugar, sentindo-se humilhada.

O gesto dela parecia ter trazido Snape de volta, e ele se apressou em se explicar.

- Me desculpe por isso, realmente não foi minha intenção (mentira!), quanto a demora, a maldita Umbridge me prendeu querendo falar sobre o comportamento de alguns pivetinhos terceiranistas.

_"Ele não havia me esquecido! Foi só a maldita Umbridge!". _A verdade a aliviou, mas trouxe de volta o calor nas bochechas. Pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora ela tinha ficado envergonhada na frente de Snape, aquilo deveria ser um recorde.

- E-eu, eu achei que você... Deixa pra lá, não importa o que eu achei. - Ela se levantou e foi até ele, parando a um metro de distância.

Novamente o silêncio entre eles, mas dessa vez não havia nada constrangedor nisso.

- A sua poção. - Ele quebrou o silêncio mais uma vez e esticou o braço até ela, que segurou a sua mão.

- A minha poção... - Ela segurava a metade da poção, ele a outra.

Os dois ficaram assim, segurando a mão um do outro por um tempo. Até que Juliet se aproximou dele.

- Eu acho que não preciso mais da poção... - Ela estava a poucos centímetros do rosto dele quando arrancou a poção de sua mão e jogou o vidrinho no chão. Ele virou para olhar, chocado com o gesto dela, mas ele segurou o seu rosto com a mão direita e o fez voltar a olhar para ela.

- Severus, eu acho que não aguento mais isso... - As bocas deles estavam muito próximas uma da outra, mais próximas do que poderia ser considerado seguro.

- Não aguenta mais o que? - Ele perguntou, tentando não surtar e agarrar ela ali mesmo.

- Esse joguinho, não está bem claro o que eu quero para você?

- O que você quer, Juliet?

Ela se afastou um pouco dele assim que ele perguntou, e ele parecia ter despertado de um transe. Mas o efeito não durou muito, ela levou as mãos a cintura e desamarrou o roupão, o jogando num canto escuro do quarto. Agora ele tinha a visão completa do que o fazia babar há poucos minutos, e aquilo bastava. Ela o fez perder todo o controle, todo o controle que não permitia abandonar seu corpo por nem um segundo fazia quinze anos.

- Eu quero você. E o que você quer, Severus? - Ele a envolvia pela cintura, sua respiração batia nas bochechas dela, devido a proximidade.

Em resposta a pergunta dela, ele a beijou vorazmente, quase que apaixonadamente, sentia ela. Passeava com as mãos por todo o corpo dela, sem nenhum pudor. Ela envolveu as pernas na cintura dele, e assim ele os guiou até a cama dela.

Mesmo seu corpo implorando que ela continuasse, ela conseguiu resistir e parar por um momento. Ele olhou preocupado para ela, praticamente implorando que ela voltasse a beijá-lo.

- O que foi? - Ele temia que a qualquer momento ela o dissesse que não queria ele.

- Você não me disse o que quer. Eu preciso ouvir, Severus. Diz o que você quer... - A boca dela estava quase encostada na dele, lutando para não ceder a vontade de beijar até que ele falasse.

- Eu - ele juntou mais o corpo ao dela e a fez deitar na cama - quero você.

Mal era tarde lá fora, mas como as janelas das masmorras davam para o fundo do lago negro, o quarto já estava tomado por uma escuridão considerável. Não que nenhum dos dois ali dentro dessem a miníma, eles não ligavam para mais nada além de estar juntos.

Juliet não tinha mais fôlego nenhum, não conseguia respirar, mas não parava de jeito nenhum o contato. Ela tinha que sentir ele, ela tinha que beijar ele. Depois de tanto tempo, de tudo que aconteceu, de ter magoado Sirius... Nada daquilo poderia ter sido em vão.

E com todos os sentimentos reprimidos por tanto tempo, mais pela parte de Snape, os dois não suportaram ficar segundos longe do corpo do outro, e até o crepúsculo eles continuaram juntos, vivendo todos os sonhos que não se permitiram sonhar até o momento.

* * *

**N/A: heey pessoal, primeiro eu quero me desculpar pela minha demora gigantesca para postar esse capítulo. Eu sei que dois meses é bastante tempo, e eu estaria mentindo se falasse que andei tão ocupada que não tive tempo para escrever. Na verdade eu tive um bom tempo, mas simplesmente não surgia nada. Eu fiquei até preocupada, pensando se eu ia conseguir continuar a fic, dar um rumo nela, sabe. Enfim, passei por um belo bloqueio de escritor, um que durou um bom tempo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, e me desculpem se ele ficou muito curto, mas era só o que veio na cabeça. Me controlei para não desenvolver muito essa coisa de Snape e Juliet, se não a fic iria aumentar bastante de classificação etária kkkkkkk. É isso babies, vou tentar não demorar tanto como demorei dessa vez para postar o capítulo, mas prometo mesmo que não pelo menos não vou demorar dois meses. Um mês talvez, porque eu sou malvada, muahahahaha. Brincadeira gente, beijinhos da Amy;***


End file.
